Grappling
by Shinigami's Death Angel
Summary: How Dick and Wally came together, in three stages, as there is just no easy way to fall in love.
1. Hook

A/N: Say hello to the first chapter of _Grappling_!

**Hook**

"Road trip for no apparent reason, whoo!"

Barry Allen looked in the rearview mirror of the car to see an excitedly bouncing redhead grinning back at him. His thirteen-year-old nephew had been wiggling in his seat ever since they'd left Central City an hour and a half ago. The kid had no clue where they were going or why, all he cared about was getting to miss two days of school.

"It's not a completely pointless trip, you're still going to school tomorrow." Barry informed the teen, holding back a laugh as his shoulders instantly fell.

"What?" Wally was indignant, red hair flopping haphazardly into his eyes as his mouth hung open.

"I have a meeting with someone in Gotham tomorrow and I thought you might enjoy going to the academy and checking out their science labs." It was amusing how fast Wally's moods could do a one-eighty.

"Seriously? Awesomeness!"

With an hour and a half left until they reached Gotham, Barry wondered if it wouldn't have been better to leave the kid sulking.

* * *

><p>"Dude, nerd alert!"<p>

Wally's vibrant green eyes, which had been excitedly taking in the state of the art chemistry lab, narrowed as they rested upon a ground of well-muscled boys around his age dressed in the crisp uniform of Gotham Academy. Seemed like even high prep schools had their fair share of mindless meat.

"Ignore them, they're just sore that students with brains outrank them." A kind voice assured him as a hand rested on his shoulder.

Turning his head to the left, Wally's eyes were graced with the sight of the cutest boy he'd ever seen. Sparkling blue eyes smiled back at him along with lips that looked just the slightest bit chapped and completely kissable. Oh shit, bad thoughts, he wasn't supposed to be thinking of other boys like that, bad Wally!

"Are you new here?" The dark haired boy beside him asked, hand still resting on the taller redhead's shoulder.

"Um, no, I'm actually just here for the day 'cause my uncle had a meeting and I'm really into science even though Central City schools couldn't care less about anything that's not sports related so Uncle B said I could hang here for the day even if I have no idea how he managed to swing that and then those guys-" The younger boy suddenly covered Wally's mouth with a hand to stop the mile long sentence.

"I think I've got the picture." Damn, the boy had a nice smile. "So, Central City science geek, shall we find a seat?" Wally felt like bristling at the name but instead nearly melted when a smaller hand took his and tugged him towards an empty lab desk just as the bell rang.

"Oh, by the way, name's Richard Grayson. Call me Dick." Dick turned to give Wally a wink, causing the bottom of the redhead's stomach to promptly give out.

* * *

><p>"My god, you are amazing." Wally gasped out, hand pressed to his protesting side as his sweaty bangs fell annoyingly into his eyes.<p>

"You're not half bad yourself. I usually don't get much of a challenge unless I'm playing with my dad." Dick replied, breathing only a bit heavier than usual. "You up for another round?" He raised a challenging eyebrow at Wally, causing the other boy to grin and spring back onto his feet.

"Bring it on Grayson!"

After getting his behind owned in basketball, Wally was ready for gym class to be over so he could go nurse his wounded pride. The cocky grin Dick kept flashing him was not helping, even if the kid did earn it.

"Since when do math nerds beat science geeks?" Wally demanded, watching sulkily as Dick bounced the basketball they'd been using with ease.

"Since I'm just that amazing." Dick's laugh had a light cackle to it when he was excited, Wally noted with puppy like affection. Gah, bad Wally!

"Ew, nerd love." The boys who had laughed at Wally in Chemistry class were now making kissing faces at the new friends, making a surprisingly dark scowl flit across Dick's face. "Why don't you kiss each other?" The larger blond guy shoved Dick towards Wally, and before either of them knew it Dick had stumbled into their first kiss. And then stayed there.

Wally's eyes were wide open, and so saw the panic shining clearly in the blue eyes inches from his own as Dick hastily tried to withdraw but ended up tugging painfully at Wally's teeth.

"Ow, ow, stop!" Wally grabbed hold of Dick's shoulders to still him before gingerly running his tongue over his teeth, only to be met with somebody else's. "Um, Dick? You have braces too, don't you?" Wally asked slowly, already knowing the answer as he ran his tongue over both his and Dick's teeth.

"Just got them last month." Dick's eyes widened in realization before shutting tightly. "Fuck."

"Not really the time for that."

If they had not been connected at the mouth, Wally would have run for his life at the glare Dick was giving him.

* * *

><p>Dick Grayson was a dead man, a dead man sitting awkwardly in Wally's lap in the main office waiting for his executioner.<p>

Once the P.E. teacher had made his way through the ring of laughing students to see the predicament Wally and Dick were in, he'd ordered them to the nurse's office. Shuffling down the (thankfully) deserted hallways while attached to a boy a foot taller than himself by the mouth was awkward, to say the least.

Upon entering the elderly nurse's office, she'd taken one look at the furiously blushing boys before hastily raising a hand to muffle her laughter. She'd directed them to sit, which had been a painful ordeal of pulling and wincing until Wally finally grabbed Dick by the hips and pulled the indignant boy down until he was practically straddling the teen.

Keeping up her professional demeanor as best as she could, Nurse Kelley took a look at the boys' interlocked braces to see if she could separate them. After several minutes of experimental probing and tugging, to both boys' protests, she declared them inseparable by anyone but an orthodontist. They were well and truly stuck.

Then came the phone call.

"Hey Bruce, I know you're in a meeting right now but I'm kind of in a…situation." Dick spoke carefully, as every time he moved his lips they brushed against Wally's and sent tingles down Dick's spine.

"Explain." Bruce's voice was clipped, and Dick could just picture the man's eyebrows drawing together.

"My braces are stuck to another guy's and refuse to let go." Dick let out in a rush, accidentally biting on Wally's lip in the process, causing him to yelp before glaring at the younger boy.

Dick's words were met with dead silence for so long that he was beginning to think that the man had either hung up or passed out. Most likely, he was sitting in Wayne Enterprise's meeting room at the head of the table with people staring at him, wondering why in heck he ever adopted his kid.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

So now here Dick and Wally were, sitting in the main office waiting for Bruce Wayne to come save them.

"You're the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, _the_ Bruce Wayne. I'm dead. He's going to shoot me. He's going to shoot me right here the second he sees us." Wally was muttering to himself, causing Dick to roll his eyes.

"And that's not even the half of it."

"Stop shifting!" Wally begged, not liking how the close proximity of their bodies coupled with Dick's agitated movements were affecting him.

"Well stop muttering to yourself, your lips tickle." Dick instantly regretted those words, shutting his eyes as the light blush that had refused to go away deepened again. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Was kinda asking myself the same question."

Just then the office door opened and a well dressed man walked in, frame not large but commanding. Wally found him to be the most terrifying person in the world at the moment.

"Um, hey dad." Dick waved at the man, still situated snugly in Wally's lap.

Bruce Wayne stood there for a good long moment, simply taking in the sight of the mess his son had managed to get himself into this time. The intense gaze made the boys shift uneasily, which simply tugged at their joined mouths and made them wince.

"You know kid, when I said have fun I don't think I meant this." A laughing voice said from behind Bruce as Barry stepped forward, easing the tension in the room with his easy smile. "I must say though, this way of meeting each other is much more interesting than what Bruce and I had in mind."

Wally and Dick exchanged glances before turning back (as much as they could) to their guardians with questioning looks.

"Now is not the time, we should get you two separated first." Bruce shot Barry a warning look, causing the other man to take a step back as the boys attempted to stand from their shared chair with as little jostling as possible.

"Please tell me it's not passing period." Dick wouldn't be able to show his face in school again if he was forced to walk out of the building attached at the lips with another guy.

"No such luck, now come on." Bruce held the door open for them.

"Wally, just so we're perfectly clear, you are _never _kissing me again."


	2. Line

A/N: So, here we have the second chapter of _Grappling_! I'm hoping to get the last chapter up sometime this week, as next week I have finals and a bunch of other stuff to deal with XP But anyways, something really exciting happened this week. A fellow ficcer named FlowerSun saw my fic _Cowl_ (which now has a second bonus chapter since I just can't seem to leave oneshots alone anymore, lolz) and loved it so much that she wanted to link it on her awesome YJ blog, .com, check it out! Also, I'm planning my first Nightwing fic ('cause I just can't get enough of Dick Grayson =D) titled _Room Enough_ if anyone's interested. Anyways, I've jabbered enough, enjoy this second part of _Grappling_!

**Line**

Smooth, flawless skin fairly glowed in the dim kitchen lighting as silky hair fell in perfectly neat strands and a full mouth parted slightly in concentration. It was perfection, everything he could ever want or dream about, standing right there before him.

"If you stare any harder you'll start drooling all over your math homework." The dry comment barely registered as an ungloved hand entered his lower line of vision to move aforementioned homework. "And Aqualad just cleaned the table too." Robin's sigh finally snapped Kid Flash out of his ogling of Miss Martian.

"Hey! I so do not drool." Kid Flash attempted to glare his best friend down but was coolly ignored by Batman's young partner. "Well, I don't." Kid crossed his arms and returned his attention back to the open kitchen where he could see their resident Martian trying out another culinary concoction.

Robin's shaded eyes carefully watched and analyzed the scene before him of M'gann chatting happily to a silent Conner, who was leaning on a counter well out of M'gann's way but close enough to show that he was listening. Then there was Wally, the thickheaded teen who'd been going gaga over the green skinned girl ever since she joined the team. Wally was so blindly girl crazy that he never noticed when the girl politely ignored his advances. Shaking his head at his friend's cluelessness, Robin decided that it'd just be easier to work on his psychology homework.

The team hadn't had a mission in a while, and so simply hung out at Mount Justice doing homework or training with each other. The only member currently missing was Aqualad, who had gone back to Atlantis for a visit. What Robin hadn't noticed in his surveying of the team's living quarters was another pair of blue eyes carefully watching_ him_.

A sharp beeping coming from the communicator resting beside Robin's pile of textbooks paused all activity for a moment as the youngest teen picked it up.

"Get suited up and get over here, I'll brief you when you arrive." Was the short message Batman left before the connection went dead again.

"All right, finally some action." Robin excitedly pushed back from the table and was out of the room before anyone could register him leaving.

"Well, lucky him." Wally glanced over his shoulder as the mountain announced Robin's departure.

* * *

><p>When Robin returned to the mountain early the next morning back in his civvies, he entered the living room to find Wally leaning against the doorway leading to the team's rooms, eyes intent on the couch. Looking towards the piece of furniture, Robin saw M'gann sound asleep under a blanket. Well, that explained it.<p>

"She fell asleep halfway through the movie." Wally explained, eyes never leaving the sleeping girl.

"Couldn't handle it, I suppose." Robin shrugged easily, tucking his hands in his jean pockets as he walked towards the other. "I'm gonna go catch a couple more hours of sleep." He was about to brush past the redhead when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Wordlessly, Wally reached up to remove his friend's sunglasses, revealing tired blue eyes with dark shadows beneath them. Feeling a thumb gently smooth over the skin under his eyes, Dick stood stock still as Wally's eyes, for once, were solely on him.

"Does Batman know that you look like a tired panda?"

Dick's uncovered eyes rolled in amused exasperation as he gave his friend a fond smile.

"He should, seeing as how his look about five times worse than mine."

Dick had expected more playful banter from the taller teen, but Wally stayed uncharacteristically silent as he continued to take in Dick's completely uncovered face. It almost felt as if Wally was trying to imprint the image in his mind, and Dick wasn't quite sure how to handle the intense attention he was receiving. After a few more moments of silent contemplation, Wally seemed satisfied and gave the shorter boy a small smile before replacing his sunglasses.

"Sweet dreams, Rob." Wally's smile widened a little as he ruffled Robin's hair before heading off to the kitchen for some pre-breakfast breakfast.

Robin turned to watch Wally's retreating back for a few moments before heading slowly down the hallway towards his room. He was bat tired and ready for some shut-eye.

"He loves you, you know."

Robin stopped short and stared at Superboy, who seemed to have suddenly materialized at the doorway of his own room. The sunglasses did a good job of hiding Robin's wide-eyed blinking, but his slightly gaping mouth had nothing to conceal it.

"Well, I should hope so. After all I've put up with and the number of times I've saved his butt on missions I'd be offended if he didn't." Robin gave a small, only slightly forced laugh, trying to slip by the boy of steel but was stopped, for the second time that day, by a hand on his shoulder.

"You know what I mean." Ever the verbose one, that Superboy.

"Look, I mean no offense when I say this Superboy, but I don't think you know the implications behind that statement. You haven't been around long enough to know about…_love_." Robin nearly spat the word in contempt, his eyes suddenly blazing behind his shades. He was tired, way beyond tired, if he was acting like this towards one of his teammates. Getting horizontal as fast as possible before he said anything else would be a good idea right now.

Superboy, however, seemed unfazed by Robin's words. Thankfully. Robin wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he'd made the clone who, for all intents and purposes, was more child-like than any of them upset.

"I agree that I have not yet had any experience with love, but I know it when I see it." Superboy then left Robin to stew that over as he followed Kid Flash's path to the kitchen.

Again, Robin stood there watching a retreating back until it rounded the corner.

* * *

><p>"Okay team, we go in, destroy the hideout, and then come back out. Our orders are to keep this as clean as possible. If we do run into trouble, stay in formation and get the job done as fast as possible." Aqualad's voice came through on Robin's comm. as he crouched silently in a tree overlooking an abandoned power plant.<p>

"Acknowledged, we're going in in two." Robin replied, glancing to the tree to his left where Superboy was raring to charge. "KF, how's the ground looking?" Robin whispered towards the ground.

"All clear captain." Kid Flash's voice floated back up from a bush somewhere to the right of Robin's tree.

"Good, Miss Martian, Artemis and I will go in on the west side while you three take the east. We'll meet up in the middle. Aqualad out."

"Okay, let's move." Robin leaped silently from his branch, wincing a bit as he heard Superboy smash through the branches. At least Kid Flash was mostly silent as he zoomed through the undergrowth of-no, wait, not thinking about him. Resolutely _not_ thinking about him. He was a teammate and they were on a mission, end of story.

Aqualad had been right about the mission being a simple go in, blow up, and come out operation. Robin, Superboy, and Kid Flash entered their side of the building without hindrance (thanks to Superboy slamming through the door) and planted their explosives where Robin directed them to, moving steadily towards the middle of the building where they'd meet up with the rest of their team.

Weaving through the labyrinth of hallways without encountering anybody, Robin had that feeling in his gut that he got whenever he was walking straight into a trap. Working with Batman for as long as he had, he knew the feeling well.

"Guys, keep watch for any movement, I have a feeling we're walking into an ambush." Robin warned his two teammates as he attached his last explosive to a wall.

"What's the worry? It's not like we can't-" Kid Flash's carefree words were cut short as sudden gunfire could be heard just ahead of them.

"Looks like we found the others." Robin grinned, more than ready for some action. "Remember to keep in formation, we're in units of three for a reason." Robin sent Superboy a meaningful look as he said that, waiting for the other's nod of assent before entering the fray.

They'd found the main operating room of the plant with all the equipment up and running, despite the plant's appearance from the outside. Robin took a moment to take in the situation. Two large steaming boilers stood off to the left side of the room with open furnaces powering them and a large pile of coal beside them. A conveyor belt system with sharp tiny hooks protruding from it led straight to the furnace but no burning material other than the coal was in sight.

Aqualad and Miss Martian were at a bit of a disadvantage in the fight, as the room's temperature was just this side above comfortable. Luckily, the other four were unaffected by the heat and were able to hold their own against the terrorists pointing machine guns at them.

"Artemis, do you need any backup?" Robin called across to the blond archer as he kicked the closest terrorist in the sternum, stunning him enough to wind him with a punch to the gut.

"No need Boy Wonder, I've got this." Artemis smirked as she fired arrow after exploding arrow.

"Show off." Kid Flash snorted, zipping around the room and unarming as many of the terrorists as he could while Superboy followed, taking down the unarmed men with a single punch.

"This is actually going well." Robin noted to himself, taking down a couple more terrorists of his own before glancing back at his teammates. Everyone seemed to be doing well, except, "M'gann, watch your back!"

With her senses and movements dulled by the heat, the Martian hadn't noticed the electric net that was fired at her. Wrapped up in it's electric hold, the girl fell to the ground screaming out in pain, causing Artemis to take notice and rush to her rescue at the same time that Kid Flash did.

Without his foreman, Superboy's plowing through the line of terrorists slowed down as he was forced to dodge and disarm them first before knocking them out. And with the momentary distraction, Robin made the fatal mistake of letting his guard down.

Before he knew it, Robin was suddenly seized around the neck and midriff by a pair of beefy arms and thrown across the room to land painfully on the hooked conveyor belt. Shaking off the ringing in his head from the fall, Robin felt the searing heat of the furnace getting closer and went to roll off the belt. Feeling the tiny hooks grab hold of his clothing and refuse to let go, Robin suddenly realized the imminent peril he was in.

Knowing that any more struggling would simply cause him to become more trapped, Robin grabbed frantically for his grappling hook but found it missing from his utility belt. Where the hell was it? Looking around for his teammates, Robin saw a winded Aqualad relying heavily on Superboy as they took out the last of the terrorists while Artemis and Kid Flash fought over the net that was still holding Miss Martian captive.

_Dammit, if I survive this Batman's gonna kill me, _was Robin's last thought before the conveyor belt pitched him into the burning inferno.


	3. Sinker

A/N: This one took me a bit longer than I had expected, but that's just 'cause I wanted it to be perfect, lolz. That, and I got my first Nightwing fic up (still not sure how I feel about it though…) while getting ideas for another one. Oh! One more thing. So you all know how this is a three chapter deal, right? Well, there's gonna be an epilogue (don't kill me!) because the way I want to end this fic didn't fit in with the chapter…so, yeah. In any case, (hopefully) enjoy chapter three!

**Sinker**

The cold, sterile waiting room of Gotham Grace's ER was slowly driving Wally insane. The stale silence of the room's occupants was suffocating, seeping into his pores and clogging up his airways until he was nearly gasping for breath. Wally hated hospitals, always had, and after over four hours of sitting in an uncomfortably stiff chair waiting with his teammates for a doctor to come out he was about ready to tear his skin off just to stop the crawling feeling.

A comforting hand gently grasped his shoulder, making the unmasked speedster look up into blue eyes that were a few shades too light. Conner offered a small smile of support before letting his hand drop and his eyes look towards the double doors leading to the operation rooms. The ominously white doors did not budge.

Looking over his teammates, eyes landing on a still softly scowling Artemis, Wally was reminded of the explosion that had erupted not ten minutes into the long wait for word on their missing comrade.

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking?"<p>

The still uniformed teammates of Young Justice had seen Artemis mad before, matter of fact it was rare that a day went by without some kind of outburst from the hot-tempered blond, but this was on an entirely new level of furious. Kid Flash, being the unfortunate target of the girl's unrestrained anger, felt himself trying to shrink in on himself while the other three gave the two a wide berth.

"You were on his squad and were supposed to have his back! I had M'gann covered and could have handled it perfectly fine by myself, but you just had to be the big damn hero and break formation after Aqualad explicitly told us _not_ to." A dark flush was forming on her cheekbones, causing Wally to back up further until his back ran into the waiting room wall.

They were starting to draw attention from the other occupants of the hushed room as Artemis's voice raised to the point where she was nearly shouting, spurring Aqualad into motion to try and break it up before they were kicked out.

"Regardless of who is at fault, the only thing that matters is that Robin is safe." He tried to placate the two, situating himself between them just in case Artemis decided to get physical.

"Safe being a relative word here." Artemis's eyes were narrowed as she glanced down the sterile hallway of the ER. "If Superboy hadn't noticed Robin in time he'd be dead right now, can you comprehend that Kid Idiot?" She turned her glare back to Kid Flash, who felt a sudden surge of anger at her words and pushed roughly past Aqualad.

"Strangely enough, I can. Robin happens to be my best friend-"

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it, nearly getting him killed like that." Aqualad grabbed a firm hold of Kid Flash at this point, as he had just attempted to launch himself at the blond archer.

"Calm yourselves down!" Aqualad panted, struggling to hold onto the deceptively strong teen in his grasp, prompting Superboy to jump in and help the Atlantian.

Eventually, the only solution that worked was putting Kid Flash and Artemis on opposite sides of the waiting room with the other three between them, to the entire room's relief. After the spat, the team had changed into their civvies and then it had simply been a long stretch of silence, punctuated every now and then by a doctor coming out to talk with a patient's family.

Wally had seen both unimaginable relief and crippling grief cross the faces of those the doctors talked to, and he couldn't help but wonder which emotion he'd be forced to feel when one of the scrub clad doctors walked towards him. Wally knew that if, by some sadistic wrenching of fate, Robin didn't make it, he'd never be able to forgive himself. No matter how long he lived or how many lives he saved, the one life he should have been able to protect but didn't would always haunt his every hour.

The ticking of the second hand on the wall clock resonated throughout the room, in perfect sync with the receptionist's nails steadily typing on her computer as they marked the slow passing of time that seemed to simply stop the moment you stepped foot in the room.

"Is Richard Grayson's family present?" The double doors finally opened to admit a young looking doctor dressed in blue scrubs, who paused to look around the waiting room for someone to step forward.

_Shit, they don't know Robin's identity._ Wally realized, knowing that he couldn't reveal it to his teammates without Dick's consent but at the same time knowing that someone had to step forward for the kid.

"Here." A deep, wearily calm voice said clearly as a man stood up from behind Wally and walked towards the doctor.

Bruce Wayne. How had Wally missed him coming in? Then again, it's not like he had much time to look around him with all the mental berating he was doing. Bruce had probably been glaring at Wally the entire time he was sat behind the teen, for surely he knew exactly what had happened on the mission and who was at fault for putting Robin in the hospital. But as Bruce walked by Wally's chair, instead of the expected cold gaze Wally felt a large hand briefly pat his shoulder before Bruce's back came into view.

Bruce's forgiveness, which had by no means been earned, caused the guilt roiling in Wally's gut to increase tenfold as a tear, closely followed by another, slipped from his eyes. As the doctor quietly told Bruce of Dick's fractured ribs, injured spine, and severe second degree burns on his shoulders, Wally sat hunched forward with the long withheld tears streaming unbidden from his tightly closed eyes.

This was all his fault, there was no escaping it, and as the walls seemed to close in around him Wally felt as if he'd never be able to escape it. But he could handle that, all the gut wrenching soul crippling guilt, he could take it, just as long as Dick was okay. He had to be okay, he just had to.

Because Wally would die if he wasn't.

* * *

><p>"Get away from me!" The panicked shout carried down the hall of the recovery rooms, signaling the awakening of a certain young vigilante. "Don't touch me, please don't touch me." Even whimpering, Dick's terrified voice carried itself to the waiting room where Bruce immediately moved into action.<p>

"He hates hospitals, can't stand waking up in a foreign environment with strangers poking at him. Please, I can calm him down." Bruce explained to the resident nurse who was trying to stop him from charging down the hall. Unable to stand up to the most powerful man in Gotham on a mission, the nurse barely hesitated before nodding once and stepping aside. A second later and Bruce was nowhere in sight.

Well, some habits were just hard to hide, Wally supposed as he slumped his head back. The rest of the team had been sent home after being assured that Robin was going to be fine, which took some fancy word twisting on Wally's part to assure them that their teammate was fine without actually revealing how he knew that when no doctor had actually called for _Robin's_ family.

Heaving out a deep sigh, Wally closed his aching eyes as he felt an almost unbearable weariness wash over him. It had been way too long of a day, taxing both his body and his emotions. After coming this close to losing his best friend over a stupid spur of the moment mistake, Wally felt himself being forced to reevaluate his priorities in life.

Ever since that first disastrous meeting, Dick and Wally had become nearly joined at the hip (but thankfully never again at the mouth), spending almost every free moment they could hanging out with each other, going to movies, carnivals, amusement parks, museums, you name it. Even when there was nothing to do the two of them would spend hours battling each other in whatever the newest video game was. It came to the point where a single day spent apart felt weird to Wally.

Then Young Justice was formed, and the two friends became teammates, fighting alongside each other and watching each other's backs. It should have brought them closer than ever before, Wally now realized, and yet they now seemed more distant than ever. All thanks to Wally's determination to only feel what was 'proper' towards his very male best friend.

M'gann had been the perfect subject to direct all of his pent up affections at. She was sweet, kind, soft-spoken, and everything else that Dick was not. Dick was incredibly smart, level headed, strong willed, and was not afraid to call people out on their shit. He was direct, sometimes crass and sometimes immature, and absolutely perfect in Wally's mind. Every time Wally saw Dick or Robin and every time they came into contact, all Wally wanted to do was hug the other close and never have to let go.

Trying to hide those feelings ended up backfiring in the worse way possible, because now Dick was freaking out over being strapped down to a hospital bed while Wally sat helplessly less than five hundred feet away. It might as well have been five hundred galaxies.

"Mr. West?" The nurse from earlier was in front of Wally when he opened up his eyes again. "Um, Mr. Wayne wanted you in Mr. Grayson's room."

Wally felt his eyes widen in apprehension. Had Bruce finally come to his senses and decided to off him? Numbly getting to his feet, Wally felt himself sway a bit as the blood rushed back to his lower limbs before he slowly followed the nurse down the hall to room 46. As the nurse left him at the closed door, Wally took several deep breaths to calm himself down. _Well, here goes nothing._

Cracking open the blank white door, Wally peeked in and nearly ducked right back out. The room was vacant save for the bed's two silent occupants. The curtains were opened, letting in the bleak early morning light to bathe over the sparse white furnishings of the room. Bruce was sat on the bed with his back against the wall and his black shirt half unbuttoned, arms carefully cradling Dick to his chest while being mindful of the tubes hooked up to the small body.

"Come in, just be quiet. He finally calmed down enough for the nurses to give him a sedative." Bruce's eyes never left Dick's sleeping face as Wally entered the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

"I...I really don't-I don't know..." Wally's attempt at a stuttering explanation/apology proved to be idiotic when coming from his jumbled mind. Had he been alone, Wally would have smacked himself on the forehead for that one.

"Stop stumbling over your words and get over here." Bruce's voice held only slight impatience, as most of his attention was still on soothing his son. Deciding that it was unwise to cross the man who became Batman on a daily basis, Wally did as told and moved to sit stiffly on the edge of the only chair in the room beside the bed.

Silence fell upon the room as Wally tried hard not to fidget, Bruce continued to offer his son silent comfort, and Dick was blissfully knocked out. Lucky guy.

"I know that it was a mistake. I doubt I need to burden your mind with any more guilt than your teammates and yourself already have." Bruce said evenly, raising his eyes to look at Wally for the first time since he'd arrived at the hospital.

Wally was surprised to see the worry and sadness clearly showing in those normally guarded eyes. It seemed as if the man had become trusting enough of Wally to actually show emotion, which meant something extraordinary to the teen that he would file away to analyze later.

"You should though." Wally replied in a barely there whisper, hanging his head when he felt the weight of Bruce's gaze become too much to carry. "I was...so incredibly stupid and..."

"Trying to hide the fact that you're in love?" A small smile tugged at the corner of Bruce's mouth as Wally's head jerked up and his mouth fell open. _Holy shit, does _everyone_ know? _

"Mph, dad?" Dick stirred weakly in Bruce's arms, hand reaching blindly up to grip at Bruce's shirt and drawing the attention of the room's other two occupants.

"I'm here Dick," Bruce assured the teen, shifting his body so that Dick's heavily bandaged shoulders didn't rub against anything. The moment seemed almost too tender and private for anyone else to witness, and Wally saw it as the perfect opportunity to slip out of the room but was frozen in his tracks by a half-lucid blue eyed gaze.

"Wals?" Dick asked uncertainly, eyes visibly trying to focus but never quite managing it.

"Hey," Wally greeted with a weak wave, wondering if Dick was happy or annoyed to see him.

It seemed that Dick had used up all the words he had, as instead of saying anything more he simply reached out the bandaged hand not grasping at Bruce's shirt like a lifeline. Moving swiftly even without using his superspeed, Wally was beside the bed and carefully holding Dick's hand between his own. The happiness and trust shining up at him from the injured teen's eyes was enough to irreversibly break something deep inside Wally.

Leaning down so that he could speak softly right in Dick's ear, Wally decided it was time to spill his heart out. "I am so, so sorry for the way I've been acting, and for not having your back when you needed me. I know that I've been the worst friend possible lately, ignoring you to chase after every skirt that passed by, and I know there's no easy way that I can make it up to you. But the truth is that I-"

"It's okay, you like her." Dick cut him off, eyes starting to close. "You can't help the way you feel, just like I can't help the way I feel about you."

Wally decided it'd be in his best interest to ignore the raised eyebrow Bruce was directing towards the two teens.

"So, you're saying that our Robin's got sparkling feathers?" Wally joked, lips still close enough to gently brush against the shell of Dick's ear.

"Jus' don' tell Alfre, he still chokes when I bring i' up." Dick's cracked lips lifted in a slightly loopy grin.

"Morphine and sedative." Bruce looked amused at Dick's half formed words.

"So, what you're telling me is that you take back what you said two years ago and that you would not mind it if I felt like kissing you every waking moment of the day?" Wally clarified, hoping for an answer before Dick slipped completely into lala land.

"Only if you love me," was Dick's last drowsy words before his body went lax with sleep again. Wally lifted his head a bit to drink in his friend's peaceful looking face, the hand in his still gently gripping as a just broadening chest slowly raised and lowered.

"I think I love you more than anything in this world, Richard Grayson. And I'm going to have a hell of a time trying to get you to remember any of this when all the drugs wear off." Wally pressed a soft kiss to Dick's cheek, in full view of Bruce and not caring a whit.

"Hm, good luck with that Kid."

Glancing up to meet Bruce's eyes, Wally grinned, knowing that was Batspeak for welcome to the family.

* * *

><p>Warning for Epilogue: I am considering adding in a twist of citrus, if anybody is adverse to this let it be known now or forever hold your pieces of shattered innocence.<p> 


	4. Epilogue

A/N: Oh my god, it's done! This mammoth of an epilogue took forever to write because of life getting in the way, but it's done! I have now successfully concluded my first YJ chapter fic, hope you all enjoyed it 'cause I know I did. But of course, after this I'm going to have to write a follow up (you'll see why later –winkwink-), and since it's finally summer vacation I'll hopefully have more time to write around my work schedule. I'm planning on another fic centered around Bruce and Dick, a bit darker and edgier than my previous ones but no less sappy. I'm also hoping to get another Nightwing fic written with the plot bunny that's been growing in my head. Also, TheAwesomeSammy left a review on the previous chapter suggesting a side fic with Alfred and Dick relating to Dick coming out and I really like the idea so keep an eye out for that one. Anyways, enough of my ramblings about my plans for more fics (we need the new episode of YJ!), please note the rating change on this fic, as this chapter has a full blown lemon in it (for those of you unfamiliar with the term, it means that there's gonna be some hot naked man love in this chapter, you have been warned). Enjoy!

**Epilogue**

A nice, quiet night with no one trying to steal from or hurt anyone else wasn't too much to ask for, was it?

"Of all the cities I could have chosen to take over." Nightwing rolled his eyes as he raced across rooftops, eyes trained on the fast moving car on the street below that was blowing past traffic lights and stop signs like there was no tomorrow. It seemed as if hardly a night went by in Bludhaven where Nightwing had it easy. Most nights it felt like he was on his toes nonstop all night long, so much so that it was almost tempting to just stay in bed like a normal person.

Seeing the perfect opening, Nightwing suddenly leapt off his current building to land squarely atop the hood of the car, startling the driver enough to make the car swerve off the road and nearly crash into a light pole. Having leapt up into a nearby tree right before impact, Nightwing dropped to the ground again as the men in the car scurried out and started to dash away.

"So not in the mood for this." Nightwing growled, beginning to give chase. A streak of red flashing by made him pause, and a moment later he came to a stop before the dizzy criminals who were expertly tied up on the ground. "I totally had that." Nightwing was not pouting, he was absolutely not pouting.

"Of course you did, I just sped it up a bit." Flash sent the other superhero a wink from his place beside the glaring criminals.

"And did I ask for a supercharged hero in my city?" Nightwing narrowed his eyes at the carefree speedster, crossing his arms over his dark clothed chest.

"Whoa there, you're starting to sound like Batman." Flash raised his hands in defense. Nightwing kept his narrow-eyed glare level on the other for a good long minute, neither of the two moving and barely noticing the uneasy shifting the criminals were doing beside them.

"What are you doing here Flash?" Nightwing finally sighed, relaxing his stance to rub at the headache that had been pounding in his right temple all night.

"Can't I check in on my old teammate, show some concern for his well being?" Flash cocked his head to the side, masked eyes taking note of the obvious discomfort Bludhaven's vigilante was in.

"You're bright red." Nightwing noted, causing even more concern to rise in Flash. Maybe lack of sleep and sunlight was finally doing something to the guy. "It's making my head hurt worse." Nightwing explained, cracking open an eye to send Flash a look.

"Ah." Flash glanced down at himself. "Yeah, I can see that. Come on then," he grabbed Nightwing's hand, to sputtering protests, and led him away from the tied up crooks and the harsh street lights. "You really should take better care of yourself." Flash admonished gently, stopping once the two were well hidden in a dark alley between two office buildings.

"If you came here to lecture me I'm definitely kicking you out." Nightwing tried glaring again but found it hurt his head even more, and so had to content himself with keeping his eyes closed while hanging his head. "I hate headaches."

A soft rattling grated on the dark superhero's nerves and made his eyes snap open to see a small bottle of pills being held out to him. Taking them with a relieved breath, Nightwing looked up and gave his old teammate his first smile of the night in thanks.

"Always be prepared." Flash smiled back, leaning against one of the buildings as Nightwing took one of the headache pills dry. "And speaking of being prepared, I just got a reservation at the best Thai restaurant in Central. Took me forever to get my name on that list."

"Hm, am I supposed to care?" Nightwing asked, leaning back against the building opposite of Flash's and closing his eyes again, waiting for the pill to take effect.

"Nah, just wanted to tell someone that I've got a hot date tomorrow night at seven." Flash smirked, knowing that even with his eyes closed Nightwing could feel his eyes slowly sweeping up and down that dark lithe body.

"Yay for thee." The still unenthusiastic tone in Nightwing's voice made Flash move his eyes up to the still slightly pinched face. Unseen by the other, Flash's eyebrows drew together in worry as he pushed away from the wall.

Strong yet gentle fingers rested on Nightwing's temples, pressing softy and beginning to slowly rub the throbbing pain away. Allowing a soft groan to escape his throat, Nightwing let his defenses drop as he became putty under Flash's ministrations. Normally, the training that Batman had drilled into him would have prevented Nightwing from being this vulnerable out in the open, but he knew that with Flash he was safe. Eventually, the pill and massage pushed back the pounding in his head and he was able to open his eyes without wincing.

"Better?" Flash asked, moving his hands down to rest on either side of Nightwing's neck.

"Much. I owe you one." Nightwing grinned mischievously as Flash's face suddenly lit up.

"I'll hold you to that. Anyways, seven tomorrow?" Flash asked, leaning in to rest his forehead against Nightwing's.

"Seven tomorrow." Nightwing agreed, sliding his arms around Flash's waist to pull their bodies flush up against each other before reaching up for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Walking confidently down the street, dark shaded eyes were focused forward while a small smirk gave the only indication that the man knew exactly how many heads he was turning. Being raised by a multi-billionaire definitely had its benefits, especially when it came to sense of dress.<p>

Dark washed jeans hugged leanly muscled thighs like a second skin while loosening around the calves. A hard, nearly indestructible gold colored utility belt was easily hidden underneath a dark blue cotton button down shirt, the top two buttons tastefully left undone with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Ebony black bangs fell softly over a smooth forehead, falling just short of covering the dark designer shades that were hiding sparkling blue eyes.

In other words, Richard Grayson looked like he'd walked straight off of a photo spread. The civilians of Central City never stood a chance.

The deep red sun was just beginning to set over the city, casting elongated shadows of everything its rays touched as Dick stopped in front of a posh looking restaurant. _Purple Leaf_ was written in curly gold lettering, proudly displaying the restaurant's name to the street, and standing in front of the place looking cool as a spring breeze was the man who'd stolen Dick's heart and never had the courtesy to give it back.

"Hey handsome," Wally grinned as Dick approached, pulling the still slightly shorter man into a hello kiss, subtly slipping in a little tongue even as passerby stopped to stare at the two. Allowing his eyes to briefly close, Dick thoroughly enjoyed the kiss for a moment before nipping at Wally's upper lip to break it.

"Come on, before we give your civilians heart attacks." Dick smirked, lacing his fingers with his boyfriend's before leading the way into the restaurant.

Soft lighting coupled with a soothing oriental soundtrack and a nature-based atmosphere gave the restaurant an intimate air about it, making it one of the top restaurants in the city. A petite lady in a sky blue dress and sash with her hair in an intricate bun led Dick and Wally over the small koi pond to a small table in a secluded corner.

Taking their seats, Dick removed his shades before picking up his menu to start perusing the different dishes while Wally, oddly, left his menu untouched on the table. Noticing the other's lack of movement, Dick glanced up and felt an eyebrow start to travel up as his eyes were met with Wally's green ones intently watching him.

"You know what you're ordering?" Dick asked, wondering what he'd done to put that besotted puppy dog look on Wally's face that hadn't been commonly seen since he was fifteen.

"You." Wally replied instantly, causing Dick to duck behind his menu to stifle his sudden burst of laughter.

"And here I thought you'd gotten over your cheesy pick-up lines." Blue eyes shadowed by the paper lantern hanging over the table peeked over Dick's menu to meet Wally's again. "But seriously, do you already know what you're getting?"

"Mmhm." Wally was still looking at him, right hand propping his head up. Deciding to ignore his boyfriend's odder than usual behavior, Dick dropped his eyes back to the menu to decide what he was going to eat.

"Ready to order?" A girl in a lilac dress was suddenly beside their table, pad and pen in hand.

"Yes, we'll have an order of shrimp cakes, an order of vegetarian rolls, an order of pork skewers, and I'll have an order of pad thai and a lemon soda." Wally told the girl, smiling his charming smile at her while Dick just sat by in amusement.

"And I'll have the pad see oon and a mango smoothie." Dick turned his own easy smile to the girl as he handed her his menu. "So, what's got you so happy today?" He turned back to Wally, who'd gone right back to gazing at Dick the moment their waitress left.

"I'm just happy to spend time with you is all. We've both been really busy lately." Wally shrugged, causing Dick's heart to clench slightly as he reached across the table to take Wally's hand in his.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It's just, you know, cop by day, insomniac by night." Dick smiled a bit apologetically, gently squeezing the hand in his.

"I know, don't sweat it." Wally raised their hands to his lips, placing a chaste kiss to the back of Dick's. "Like I said, I'm just happy we have now." The two of them shared a smile that was all their own before their waitress returned with their drinks and appetizers.

"Mango? Feeling a bit fruity there love?" Wally laughed at Dick's choice of drink.

"Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it." Dick reprimanded, pushing his glass across the table and snagging a shrimp cake with his chopsticks on the way back. Slowly munching on the sweet juicy cake, Dick watched as his boyfriend took a cautious sip of the golden colored smoothie.

"That is actually pretty good." Wally conceded, pushing the drink back across the table before picking up a pork skewer. Carefully hiding the soft smile that formed on his lips, Dick took a sip of his fruity concoction before turning back to the food.

Conversation throughout the meal flowed easily, ranging from happenings on the job to the latest world gossip. Thanks to the atmosphere of the restaurant, it felt as if the two of them were at one of their places on a lazy Saturday night just spending time with other. Dick hadn't realized how much he missed date nights until work had forced him to miss the past two weeks' worth of them. Then again, leave it to Wally to find a roundabout way to get some quality time with a nighttime hero.

"And then this kid, who I swear has it out for me, starts throwing a temper tantrum that would drive even sweet old M'gann insane within minutes. If the recess bell hadn't rung when it did I think I might have strung the kid up from the light fixtures." The dishes had been cleared, leaving the table open for Wally to lean over as he finished up his story of his latest foray into kindergarten teaching.

"Now that I would have loved to see." Dick laughed, a full stomach and warm environment relaxing him into the back of his seat, fingers idly toying with his half empty glass.

Wally loved it when Dick laughed, his eyes shone in a happy carefree way that Wally imagined hadn't been felt since Dick was a young child. It was a beautiful sight, and Wally would never grow tired of seeing it. The nights when that smile and those eyes were the last thing Wally saw before drifting off to sleep and the mornings when they were the first sight he saw were the moments that made him.

"Sweetie, you're staring." Dick was smiling sweetly when Wally snapped back into reality, causing a sheepish grin to overtake his features.

"Yeah, I kind of do that a lot where you're concerned." Wally admitted, inwardly cheering when Dick rested his forearms on the table to lean forwards.

"Hm, I never said I minded it." Dick's words were spoken softly, lips brushing right up against Wally's.

Securing Dick's head in place with a hand, Wally closed his eyes and licked along the pliant seam of Dick's lips, letting his tongue slip into that sweet tasting mouth when Dick parted his lips in invitation. A mixture of sweetness and spiciness met Wally's tongue, causing him to moan in oral ecstasy as he tasted every crevice of Dick's mouth.

If it had been any other night, Wally would have been more than happy to stay locked at the lips with his boyfriend until a blushing waitress politely cleared her throat, but tonight was different. There would be plenty of time for that later, but right now there was something pressing that needed to be addressed.

"I want to take you somewhere." Wally was only slightly out of breath when he finally managed to pull himself away, sorely tempted to just say screw it and dive back in at the pout Dick was sending him. "It'll be worth it." He promised, leaning in for a quick peck before getting the check, determination to not get distracted making him miss the serene knowing look Dick was giving him across the table.

Walking hand in hand down the night hushed street was causing Wally's heart to beat way too fast even for him, and as much as he wanted to hide it he knew that nothing got past the perceptive ex-partner of Batman. Indeed, Dick could tell that something was gnawing at his boyfriend's insides but decided to let him be until he felt like sharing. Wally always spilled in the end. In the meantime, a nice quiet walk in the moonlight without trying to chase down a runaway car was nice.

Dick had been to Central City many times before, but there were still some places that he hadn't discovered yet. As Wally led him to the edge of the shopping district towards a quieter residential area, Dick started to lose sight of the familiar and take in the new. Pavement turned to soft grass teeming with awakening nightlife as fireflies darted here and there around the couple. It was almost too romantically cliché, almost.

As a grassy hill rose before them, Dick felt an eyebrow raise in question but followed Wally's lead without a word. Atop the hill was a weather worn stone resting beside an old willow tree half bent over with its branches falling protectively over the stone, creating a curtain of soft green that flowed softly to and fro in the wind.

"I used to come up here when I was little and the other kids were being mean to me. Uncle B always told me that this place was magical, and when I got older I started to understand what he meant." Wally stepped towards the edge of the hill, hand never letting go of Dick's. Over the precipice, the entirety of Central City was lit up and sprawled before them, alive like a giant creature breathing in contentment. "Helps remind me what I'm fighting to protect." Wally's voice was quiet, eyes bright as they took in his city.

Dick knew exactly what his boyfriend was talking about. Growing up as Robin, he knew firsthand how difficult it sometimes was to remember why he kept putting his body and mind through what he did on an almost nightly basis. In his first month of superhero duty, Robin had been taken by Batman up to the highest point of Gotham in order to see the city and its people as a whole. Batman had told him that night to always remember the sight, and sixteen years later Dick could still remember the awe he felt at seeing the large city that he was protecting.

"Wish I had a place like this in Bludhaven, having to go back to Gotham every time I feel like throwing in the towel gets a bit wearing." Dick had tucked himself snugly against Wally's side, arms naturally winding themselves around a slim waist as one of Wally's was wrapped securely around Dick's shoulders. "Wish we didn't live so far away from each other." Dick's words were quiet enough without being spoken into Wally's neck, but Wally was used to the muffled sentiments that came from him.

"I know. I wish we didn't either." Wally gently coaxed his boyfriend away from his side so that they could face each other. "More than anything though, I wish we never had to be apart for as long as we live and long after we die. Since that's unfortunately impossible, I think I can settle with the next best thing."

"Wally," Dick's eyes had widened exponentially when Wally's hands moved from his waist to holding his hands as he got down on one knee.

"Richard John Grayson-Wayne, you have been my best friend for years. You have been my cornerstone through every single rough patch of my life, my light in the dark, my reason in turmoil, and my heart beating steadily within me. Every day I am reminded of how incredibly lucky I am to have you in my life and how much I love you, and more than anything I want to spend every day of the rest of my life proving just how much I love you. So, would you do this clumsy, sometimes irrational, and completely in love man the honor of becoming my husband and tacking on another name to your growing list?"

Eyes having never left Dick's, Wally could see the tears gathering and spilling over as he gave his speech. The moon illuminated the night and turned the salty streams gliding over Dick's cheeks into quicksilver as he gave his kneeling boyfriend a smile that could rival the brightness of the stars.

"Yes."

It was choked and Dick was mortified to hear his voice starting to crack, but the absolute joy that spread across Wally's face made it worth it a thousand times over. "Like I'd want to marry anyone else." And with that, Dick decided it was a good time to tackle his future husband to the ground and kiss the living daylights out of him.

* * *

><p>The door to Wally's third floor loft was flung blindly open as two bodies nearly fell in due to their trying to undress each other without breaking lip contact. Buttons went flying every which way as Wally practically ripped Dick's shirt open to get his hands on heated flesh, mouth leaving Dick's to lick a trail down towards a collarbone.<p>

"If you leave a mark somewhere I can't cover up again, I'm making sure you won't walk straight for a week." Dick gasped out as he felt Wally bite down on sensitive skin and begin to lightly suckle while his hands were busy removing Dick's destroyed shirt.

"Is that a threat or an incentive?" Wally wondered, releasing the skin at Dick's neck to move lower, happily latching onto a stiffened nipple. Hands held Dick's hips steady as his body arched towards the delicious heat engulfing his nipple, desperately searching for more. A resounding click later and Dick's utility belt landed on the ground along with his pants, leaving him standing in the middle of the room in nothing but his tented boxers.

"Well this is hardly fair." Dick muttered to himself before forcing Wally's back into the wall, making short work of getting the other man in an equal state of undress. "Much better." He nodded in approval, moving down to his knees so that he was level with a covered crotch.

Mouth watering at the sight of Wally's obvious arousal, Dick leaned forward to mouth at the straining material of Wally's boxers, causing a whimper to float down from above. Deciding to tease a bit more, Dick allowed his tongue to come out and lave at the fabric covering an increasingly heating phallus, moving steadily up towards the waistband.

Half lidded green eyes never left Dick's as he grasped the elastic of Wally's boxers in his teeth and started to slowly pull down, letting the cool loft air hit heated skin patch by patch as cotton slid enticingly over excited nerves. Boxers taken care of, Wally now stood leaning against the wall naked as the day he was born, skin already covered in a light sheen of sweat and lips parted in anticipation. He was the most arousing sight Dick had ever seen.

Getting back to his feet, Dick forcefully pushed his own restricting boxers down before crushing his lips to Wally's, slamming their bared hips together in the process. Tongues tangled, hands gripped at already mussed hair, eyes closed in ecstasy, and hips shamelessly rutted against each other to create wondrous friction along rock hard cocks. Muffled moans filled the open space like a symphony for what seemed like hours before Wally finally tore his mouth away and grabbed Dick by the hips, lifting him up so that he could wrap his legs around Wally's waist.

Not wasting any time, especially since he had a frisky fiancé in his arms nipping at his neck, Wally moved towards his bedroom and carefully leaned Dick back onto the navy sheeted bed, nestling himself securely on top as Dick refused to release his legs' grip. Lips joined again, this time less frantic and more passionate. They were in bed, _their_ bed, and so had all night and the next day if they pleased to do whatever they wanted to each other.

Wally could feel Dick's eyelashes brushing softly against his closed eyelids as his tongue languidly licked and teased every part of Dick's mouth, arms keeping their bodies so close it was almost crushing. If the world decided to end tomorrow this was where Wally wanted to be when he took his last breath, holding his love as close as their bodies would allow making love with so much more than just their bodies.

All of a sudden, Wally felt his world flip and he opened his eyes to see Dick grinning down at him from his position on Wally's stomach. Blue eyes sparkled mischievously as dark hair fell wildly around his face, lips just this side of kiss-swollen and a few bruises were already forming on his pale neck. God, Wally loved this man.

"Feeling a bit dominate tonight love?" Wally laughed, secretly loving it when Dick went all Alpha male on him.

"Maybe." Dick shrugged, leaning forward to playfully nip at Wally's shoulder. "I was thinking more along the lines of riding you nice and hard until you come screaming my name for all of your elderly neighbors to hear." Dick breathed hotly into Wally's ear, feeling every tremble that wracked through Wally's body at his words.

"God, yes!"

"Not God, but close enough." Dick winked, leaning in for a kiss before reaching towards the nightstand and pausing. Sensing the hesitation in the body on top of him, Wally looked over and felt his overwhelming need to be inside Dick _now_ put itself on hold for a moment.

On the nightstand was a half used bottle of lube that would have been gone much sooner had Dick not been so busy with work, and sitting innocently beside it was their sizeable stash of condoms.

"I've never been with anyone else." Wally broke the silence before it could get too heavy, looking away from the box and back up at Dick. "And I don't plan on ever being with anyone else."

Glancing down into clear eyes, Dick noticed the absolute truth and vulnerability in Wally's words. Feeling his insides melt into puddles of useless goo, Dick secured his left hand behind Wally's neck to pull his partner into a searing, nearly bruising kiss. This, right here, was what love was, and Dick would be damned if he ever let it go.

Still giving Wally the kiss of his life, Dick's right hand blindly snatched the bottle of lube off the nightstand while nudging the box of condoms into the nearby wastebasket. Uncapping the bottle one handed had become second nature to the lovers, and so within moments Dick had his right hand slicked up and gently probing at his hole.

Sensing what his lover was doing, Wally gently broke their kiss and opened his eyes to take in the sight that Dick made. Cock and balls resting heavily on Wally's stomach, Dick had his left hand braced on Wally's right breast while his right hand was busy stretching out his tight hole. With Dick's head back and lips moaning, Wally couldn't resist the opportunity to latch onto that tempting neck again as one hand reached down to stroke the cock laying neglected on his stomach and the other searched out the bottle of lube before joining Dick's right.

With two hands stimulating him from behind and one of Wally's touching him in all the right ways from the front, Dick knew he wouldn't last long if this kept up. Pulling himself up, he reached down to grasp Wally's weeping member in hand and position it right where it wanted to be. Long moans were let out in unison as Wally finally entered Dick, agonizingly slowly being engulfed by warm heat that made him want to thrust even further in, but this was Dick's show and he would control the pace. For now.

Keeping his eyes locked with Wally's, Dick relaxed his muscles as much as he could as he took in all nine inches that Wally had to offer. When he was fully seated with Wally's balls snug against his butt, Dick let out a content sigh and closed his eyes to adjust himself to the feeling of being filled. Leaning up on his elbows, Wally rubbed his nose against his love's before resting their foreheads together, silently guiding Dick to breathe with him until the pain ebbed.

After a moment Wally felt Dick give a slight nod and raise himself up a bit before slowly moving back down, getting himself reacquainted with the feeling of Wally's cock moving within him. The slight friction that the movement caused made both men tremble against each other, prompting Dick to move faster.

Before long a steady rhythm was built, Wally with his hands on Dick's hips to steady him and Dick bracing himself on the bed as he moved rapidly up and down Wally's shaft, groans and pants echoing off the walls and amplifying themselves. If he angled himself just a bit farther forward he would- "Ah!" Dick gasped out, eyes flying wide open when he felt the head of Wally's cock brush up against something deep inside him.

"I see we've finally your sweet spot, love." Wally took his opportunity and rolled the two over. "Now I think I'm going to exploit it a bit." Wally secured Dick's legs over his shoulders before leaning in so that their chests nearly brushed. Picking up the pace that Dick had set, Wally started to thrust nice and hard at just the right angle to get his lover screaming out in pleasure.

Feeling nails dig into his shoulders, Wally knew Dick was close as his screams became low moans that seemed to tear themselves out of his chest. Reaching down to grasp Dick's cock, Wally's thrusts became almost erratic as he felt the heat in his groin coiling tighter and tighter at an almost alarming speed. A second later and they were gone, Dick muffling his groan of release by biting down harshly on Wally's neck while Wally emptied himself deep inside Dick's heated channel as it convulsed around him.

Waves of orgasm over, Wally no longer had the strength to hold himself up and just barely removed himself from Dick before collapsing on the bed beside him. Chests heaving and eyes blinking away dilation as sweat started to cool, Dick curled himself securely into Wally's arms, licking apologetically at the bite mark he'd left.

"For all the grief you give me about leaving marks." Wally laughed weakly, cuddling Dick close as he pulled the sheets up to cover them. "Love you, Dick."

"Love you too, Wals." Dick gave Wally's neck one last lick, let out a small yawn of weariness, and then snuggled in for a nice long sleep.

* * *

><p>The sun was just peeking in through the blinds when Wally was awoken by a gentle tugging at his arms. Blearily cracking open an eye, Wally felt his lips quirk up at seeing Dick trying unsuccessfully to escape the hold Wally had on him without waking the other up.<p>

"And just where do you think you're going?" Wally enquired, leaning forward to give Dick's back a good morning kiss when it stiffened in surprise.

"The bathroom, actually." Dick turned his head over his shoulder, giving Wally a quick kiss before slipping out of the older man's grasp. "And don't even try pouting, you know you like the view." Dick didn't even look back to know that Wally was eyeing his very naked backside walking to the bathroom.

"Ah, I'm caught." Wally sighed dramatically, flopping onto his back and giving his body a good stretch. Hearing the water to the sink turn on, Wally closed his eyes and smiled. This was going to be his life from now on, waking up day after day with Dick trying to escape the strong hold Wally had on him even in sleep and then going to bed every night cuddled up with a softly purring sex kitten. How did Wally get so lucky in his life?

"What are you smiling about?" Dick was suddenly back in bed and burrowing under the covers after being out in the chilly morning air of the loft.

"Not much, just you, me, life." Wally shrugged, rolling onto his side and propping himself up so that he could face the wonderful man laying beside him.

"Sap." Dick chortled, obvious smile hidden by the blankets he'd pulled up to his nose.

"You love me anyways." Wally pulled the blankets down to give his love a proper good morning kiss.

"Hm, lucky me." Dick agreed before a thought came to him, making him sit up. "Hey Wals, you did ask Bruce if you could marry me right?" Dick was suddenly apprehensive. As much as he loved his boyfriend, not even Nightwing would be able to stand up to Batman if Wally hadn't asked permission before stealing Daddy Bat's little bird.

"Calm down, of course I asked him. I _do_ want to live long enough to grow old with you, you know." Wally assured him, pulling him back down under the covers upon catching sight of goosebumps forming.

"Well, that's good to know." Dick smiled, feeling his morning urges start to awaken as he took a lick at Wally's skin, still slightly salty from the previous night's activities. "Did you ask Tim?" Dick asked, grinning evilly when he felt the pliant body beneath him stiffen.

"Shit."

"Don't worry, I won't let the kid kill you for corrupting his dear older brother. Now stop freaking out and corrupt me some more."


End file.
